


Family Vacation

by PattRose



Series: Family Series [6]
Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Kid Fic, M/M, Sentinel Bingo Card, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-29 19:38:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13933878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattRose/pseuds/PattRose
Summary: Jim and Blair invite Simon and Daryl to go with them to the coast for four days of vacation.Sentinel BingoPrompt: Beach





	Family Vacation

Family Vacation  
By PattRose  
Summary: Jim and Blair invite Simon and Daryl to go with them to the coast for four days of vacation.  
Genre: Slash  
Rating: Teen  
Warning: Sequel to New Family, Family and Friends, Family Debt and Family Smarts.  
Prompt: Beach  
Word Count: 800  
Beta: Bluewolf. Thank you for everything you do. Thanks again for the story idea.

Jim knocked on Simon’s door and heard him say, “Come on in, Jim.”

Jim walked in and sat down without Simon asking him to. “What’s up, Jim? I can see that you’re here to ask me something.”

“How would you and Daryl like to go on a trip with us for four days? The boys are still out on break and this way we can give them a little enjoyment before they have to go back.”

“When?” Simon asked. 

“In two days. We rented a four bedroom house in San Clemente, California. I’m treating, Simon. We’re flying because driving would take 18 hours to get there and 18 hours back. That would take too long. They have a straight flight from Seattle to Los Angeles that is pretty reasonable.”

“I can pay for our tickets, Jim. Is there enough room in this house?”

“Yeah, it’s a big house, on the beach. The water is fairly warm and there is pool in the back yard at the house too. Say you’ll come. It’ll be fun for us and the boys.”

“On one condition. You let me pay for the rental car once we’re in California. Do we have a deal?”

“That’s a great deal, Simon. I’ll get the flights set up. You can put in for time off for me and I’ve got to tell Blair it’s a plan.”

Simon smiled. “I’ll get Joel to cover me as acting Captain while I’m gone. He’ll love it. We need this trip, damn it. Will there be any fishing?”

“What a silly question, Simon. Of course there’ll be fishing.”

“I’m so glad that Cooper and Daryl are such good friends. Leave it to Blair to get the two of them together.”

“It was one of his better ideas. Now, I have to go and get the tickets for all of us. Talk to you later, Simon.”

Jim walked out and sat at his desk. He got all the tickets while he was on duty. _You’re such a good cop, NOT._

*

Blair walked into the station bullpen at 2:00. He had been busy making plans for their trip. “Hey, Jim, how’s it going?”

“Great, Chief. I got all the plane tickets and everything is planned. We just need to show up. I love the beach, and living so close to it will be nice for sleeping at night. The sound of the waves is quite relaxing.”

“The boys stopped by and I told them the news. They went to pack Daryl up and then they’re coming back and packing Cooper up. Both of them are going to have a blast.”

“It’s a nice way to celebrate having Cooper in our lives. Do you believe it’s been four months already?”

“No, Jim, I don’t. I can’t wait for this trip. Another first with him. I’ve got the camera all ready and waiting.”

“Chief, I think you’re more excited than the boys.”

“You might be right. Is Simon excited?”

“He’s paying for the rental car, that’s how excited he was.”

Blair snickered and said, “Why do we all tease him about being cheap. He’s not.”

“He can be, Blair. You know that as well as I do.”

“Oh, Cooper gave me all his money from Social Security so he’ll have some spending money. He didn’t want to lose it. Like I said, he’s very excited.”

“Does Cooper mind paying his car insurance out of his money every month? I mean, we could have paid it for him, but he’s got to get used to having bills and paying them.”

“He doesn’t mind at all, Jim.”

“Good. This trip is going to be fun for all of us.”

Simon walked up to Jim’s desk and said, “Take off now and get packed. Call me later and tell me how we’re getting to Seattle and back.”

“I will, Simon. Have a good rest of the day. Talk to you tonight,” Jim said as he grabbed his hat. 

“Bye, Simon,” Blair called out over his shoulder. 

“See you soon, Blair.” 

The drive home was pretty quiet. Jim had a lot on his mind. He had so many plans and only three entire days to do them in. He was going to have to see what everyone wanted to do and go from there.

Blair grabbed Jim’s hand and held it. “Another milestone. First vacation. It’s going to be great.”

“I agree. Now, let’s get home and pack.”

TBC


End file.
